


Cupid Bow

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Prince Corrin might have certain strong affections for Odin. And who is around but Niles with valuable advice.





	1. Chapter 1

Odin was cute, Corrin thought. The sandy blond hair. The cheery grin plastered on his face 24/7. The cartoonish way that he talked. How he would always find a way to use his magic to cheer everyone up. He thought it was completely inevitable that he would have a slight, small, little, tiny crush on the dark mage.

It's not like he wanted to. He knew that as a prince that he would be expected to fall in love with someone with more noble blood. Not that he was in love with Odin. Just a crush.

How could he not have a crush on the mage? Sometimes when they have those incredibly dull war council meetings where Xander would just go on and go on about tactics and he would suddenly point at Corrin and ask him for a strategies and honestly, why was he being asked? He lived in a fortress with two maids and a butler for most of his life, what the hell does he know about war tactics? Leo was right there next to him, why not ask him and give him a chance to show off!

Returning back on topic, sometimes the dark mage would poke at his thigh and show him a cool magic trick under the table, like making blue fire that was cool to the touch and animating a paper frog, making it jump around.

Doing something just to entertain him, at the risk of getting caught by stern big brother, how could Corrin not appreciate that? And obviously, that appreciation would turn into strong affection.

Of course, that doesn't explain how he was laying on his bed, legs bend forward while stroking Nile's bare cock.

Maybe Corrin was being too obvious with his blushing and silent gushing or maybe Niles was just psychic. But when he dragged the young dragon prince away to a empty tent to have a chat, he didn't expect Niles to offer such a strange proposition.

"Invite me to your tree house next time, and I'll teach you how to make Odin yours." he said, adding a wink at the end.

Of course, Corrin thought Niles was just joking. But they were retainers to his brother, and they seemed to get along well. Maybe Niles did have a secret that could help.

When he bought Niles to his tree house the next afternoon, he didn't expect the young outlaw to start prodding at his sex life. Or more specifically, his lack of a sex life.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't know anything at all." Niles teased, tapping his foot repeatedly at the ground. "Odin's a young man at the end of the day, and you know what men want, right?"

He made an obscene gesture with his hands and chuckled when Corrin quickly looked away, face slowly reddening like a virgin bride.

It wasn't like Corrin had no experience. He remembered when he was young, Gunther came at him with a large box of books, and giving him the speech about when a girl and a boy loves each other.

Of course, by then he realized that he prefer men, which seemed to surprised Gunther leaving him a bit off guarded. He returned back the next week eventually with a larger box of books before trying his best to explain about when a boy and a boy loves each other.

Corrin could tell Gunther didn't know much though. The conversation seemed to consist of mainly what type of lubricant to use and not... the specifics.

Eventually, Corrin just told Gunther he understood everything, the old knight letting out a sigh of relief.

At some point, he just raided Flora's books and learned from there.

Ah, good times.

"Mmmm, I worry. If you give bad head, Odin would probably be disappointed at you, you know?" Niles chided. With an exaggerated shrug, he lowered his belt, letting it drop to the ground, the keys clashing loudly.

Corrin just stared on confused while Niles slowly hiked his shirt up, revealing a tight firm stomach. Niles grinned as he dipped his hand lower, his fingers fluttering past his belly button before he took a firm grip on his crotch.

The young prince quickly turned his head away, yet his body stood firm. He wasn't like he wasn't interested in what Niles was obviously proposing, and he wasn't such a prude to be offended but it was definitely... quite a sudden turn of events.

Niles was handsome, he admitted to himself. His white hair clashed delightful well with the man's tanned brown skin, and he loved the way that Nile's outfit revealed his chest, just a little bit but enough to let your imagination start running.

And he wouldn't admit it out loud, but sometimes he checked Niles when he bend over. He got a pretty cute ass.

"Fine."

"Fine, milord?"

"I'll... ask for your help. But you have to promise that Odin will never know of this."

"Well, I'm sure he wouldn't actually care."

"Rather not risk it, you better promise."

"Promise to keep my mouth shut to have a prince's mouth shut around my cock? Deal."

With a click of his tongue, Niles slowly unzipped his pants, spreading his legs wider to showcase the leather pants stretching against his thighs.

"Come on, get on the bed."

\-----

And now he was laid on the bed, his face uncomfortably close to Niles's harden cock, stroking it gently in according to Niles's instructions.

"Focus on the head." he instructed, as he used his arms to pull Corrin's legs closer to his chest, his ass hanging up in the air.

"This is tiring..." Corrin complained. His hand pumped the cock, the sweat on his palms making it slicker. When his hand reached the tip of Niles's dick, he rubbed his thumb slightly against the tip. A little drip of pre-cum would occasionally leak out of Niles's cock. Was he doing something right?

Niles chuckled lightly as his hands went to roam down to Corrin's sizable bottom. Dragging a finger up and down the curve, he answered back. "Odin is definitely the type to like crazy positions."

"...Yeah, you're right."

Odin was a bundle of energy, in battle and when they were just hanging out. Corrin was kinda excited to see that energy get put to use.

"Now open your mouth."

Corrin nodded, shifting his torso to make it easier. Taking a deep gulp, he looked up at Niles and gave the leaking head a little kiss. Opening his mouth as wide as he can, he got ready as Niles slowly guided his cock inside the wet cavern.

Niles grunted as he pushed in, and Corrin adjusted himself to make sure there was no teeth contact. When he had Niles's big cock in his mouth, he took a deep breath and started sucking.

Stroking Corrin's pale locks, Niles whispered. "Good, suck it right there."

Corrin blushed, his stomach curling from a mixture of excitement and stress. Was he doing well, he wondered, as he pressed his sweaty palms against Niles's thighs, his tongue curiously flicking against the slit.

They stayed in that position, Niles rocking his hips softly, making sure Corrin didn't choke while the young prince focused on sucking. The taste of pre-cum wasn't bad, he thought as he sunk his lips lower.

From his point of view, all he can see was the base of Nile's cock, lightly covered with white hair and Nile's tight pelvis.

It was kinda hot.

A light prodding at his asshole made him twitch and he quickly pulled his mouth away, a thick strand of saliva left hanging.

"I'm not sure-" Corrin said. Niles just looked down confused, while his fingers rubbed against the tight muscle.

"You're already sucking my cock."

"I-I know but... I want my first time to be with Odin."

Niles rose a eyebrow sharply before laughing. "Well... I can't disobey a lord's order, but I do need to tell you that Odin is thick."

"Uh, how do you know that?"

"Sometimes we need to use showers together. It happens."

Corrin flushed as he imagined the scene. Sounds... quite nice.

"And sometimes Leo showers with us."

Corrin frowned. "Thanks for telling me you shower with my brother."

"No problem. And I think you might need some help stretching." Grabbing some lube from someplace Corrin had not know of, Niles made a show of dipping his fingers into the bottle.

"But I said..." Corrin started but he was interrupted when Niles shook his head.

"Just stretching you out with my fingers. I know you're a romantic who wants his first time to be Odin's raw cock, but trust me. Nothing ruins a first time than someone crying because it hurts too much."

"...I'm not a romantic."

"I said all that, and that's the thing you had a problem with. Such a weird prince."

Now sufficiently lubricated, his fingers rubbed the prince's virgin hole, as if it was asking for permission. "Relax, milord."

Corrin just laid back, thinking of nice things like puppies and kitties, while the outlaw slowly slipped his fingers.

"Woah..."

"Is there something wrong?" Corrin asked, lifting his chest upwards to see if there's anything wrong.

"Nothing, just surprised at how easy it is to slip inside. Are you sure you're a virgin?"

"Of course!" Corrin shouted, tensing up when Niles easily slipped three fingers inside. Rocking the fingers inside, Corrin nearly kicked Niles's head when Niles just pressed on his prostate.

With his own cock leaking, Corrin just relaxed as Niles fingerfucked him, his cock twitching upwards whenever Niles would touch him in that perfect spot.

Corrin cried out suddenly when Niles started increasing his tempo, his gasps getting higher and higher.

His mouth hung loose and his tongue slipped out indecently as Niles quickly drove him to his building orgasm with only his fingers. Corrin saw a flash of white, and he suddenly came, crying out loudly as Niles slowed down, a smug smile on his face all the while.

"Came from someone just fingering you? You naughty boy." Niles leaned down and gave Corrin a soft peck on his forehead, making the prince giggle.

Releasing Corrin's legs, Niles moved, sitting down on the prince's chest. With his cock aimed straight at the prince's mouth, he commanded. "Swallow."

Corrin, in a daze, flicked his tongue at the bright red head before tilting his head forward to take in the cock in his mouth.

Niles continued to mutter encouragements before taking a firm grip onto Corrin's hair. Bucking quickly into Corrin's moist mouth, he thrust deep. The sloppy sounds of Niles's cock entering Corrin's mouth rang through the room, and Corrin couldn't help himself but cupped Nile's bottom.

Yup, that man has a great ass.

Before long, Niles started breathing heavily, his pace slowed. "Rub the ridge with your tongue. Right there..."

Corrin listened, focusing his pressure on the sensitive head, before Niles started signaling to pull back. He stared in a trance as Niles started stroking himself before he erupted all over Corrin's face.

"Fuck yeah, take it all." Niles said, a smug tone in his voice. Corrin's pretty face was eventually covered with Niles's cum, spattered from his forehad to his cheek to those ruby-red lips.

"So pretty all covered."

"Did I do good, Niles?"

"You did amazing."

\-----

"Niles, are you really sure Odin would like me like that? Corrin said, brushing his hair at the mirror. Looked like he got all the spunk out.

"Give head like that and Odin would be begging to fuck your mouth everyday."

"...Thanks?"

Niles gave a thumbs up, as he opened the door out. "You can do it. Just go to him and be direct. He's a wee bit dense."

Corrin nodded. "Thank you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me on tumblr: raggyscribes.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

"Odin, I like you."

"...Is this a love confession? I-I can't believe it. The great Odin always get love confessions but I will admit, this is a surprise." Despite his confident words, the shaking of his knees showed off his worry.

"It's not a love confession. I'm just saying I enjoyed spending time with you. Every time I spend around with you, my heart gets throbbing and I love your smile and your presence just brighten up my day."

"...And how is this not a love confession?"

"I-It's just not! Please stop interrupting me."

Odin shut the mouth, his arms awkwardly hanging on his side as he looked at the prince in front of him.

Corrin got all readied up, hair styled neatly, armor shining, a little bowtie from Leo's collection. His face was red as a tomato, and little droplets of sweat were dripping from his forehead.

Remember what Niles said. Just get to the point.

Taking a deep breath, Corrin steeled his guts and said, "Please let me suck your dick!"

With a deep bow, Corrin realized what he had just said. Oh gods, oh gods, this is going to end badly. Odin's going to get disgusted and throw me out to the streets and everyone will surround me and point and laugh and Camilla will appear and murder them all and-

"Ah, is that so?"

Corrin looked up to see Odin, his hands on his hip and his stance wide.

"It appeared that you had fallen for my charms. If this is needed to be done to satisfy my lord's brother then I, Odin Dark would gladly use my body to please you," Odin said, a fixed smile on his face, before it quickly flushed red. "...Er, if that's what you want.

Corrin nodded quickly. Looked like Niles's advice worked. "Can you sit on the bed...?"

\-----

Odin quickly removed his clothes, the little cape off first before proceeding to strip the skin-tight suit.

Corrin kinda wished Odin kept it on, but he wasn't going to complain. His eyes were stuck on the dark mage's body. Crawling from the those thick pecs to those strong hard abs followed by that ridiculous obscene bulge. How the hell could Odin walk around in such an outfit was beyond his imagination.

When Odin finally got out of his suit, his cock flopped out unceremonious, even though Corrin was screaming inside. Niles wasn't lying. It was thick.

He was smooth, something that everyone could easily tell from the outfit but he kinda wished that Odin let it grown it a bit. He remembered once Odin told him in a drunken stupor that he wasn't a natural blonde.

That some water dragon gave him a new hair colors for some reason. Man, he really was mashed.

Dropping to his knees, Corrin looked at Odin. With a sultry look, he pressed his moist lips against the head of the cock, while his sweaty hands rubbed alongside the shaft.

It quickly hardened, and Corrin confidently swallowed, the cock brushing against the top of this mouth.

Corrin struggled slightly to fit it in, but a few pats on the head from Odin helped him in loosening his jaw. Soon enough, he was swallowing and pulling back easily. The corner of his lips were turned upwards as he easily swallowed more of Odin's cock.

Maintaining his position with a firm grip on Odin's muscular thighs, Corrin moaned and gasped. Remember what Niles had told him, he pulled back.

Staring straight at his opponent, he licked eagerly at the slit, before suckling the entire head whole, making Odin moan happily. The man's legs were already shaking. "That's amazing, Corrin."

"Oh, Odin Dark. Your throbbing sword is so amazing. I am truly blessed to be able to worship such a handsome phallus."

Odin snorted. "That is no surprise. But worry not, your dear Odin will do whatever it takes to make you feel as such the gods had blessed you with their touch."

Licking his top lip, Corrin smiled. "Can the great Odin Dark plunge his deadly stake deep into my tight cavern?"

Odin and Corrin laughed and nodded. "Yeah, let's stop doing that."

"Agree."

Corrin crawled onto his bed, stripping his clothes along the way. With his armor and bowtie slung aside, Corrin shyly laid down on his chest.

"Er, this is my first time so... Oh, and there's lube in the counter!"

Odin nodded, quickly fetching the bottle, and dipping his fingers inside. With a squeeze of the bottle, he covered his palm till it's slicked and started covering his fat cock until he was satisfied.

"I-I'll try to make it painless." Odin said, giving soft kisses to Corrin's bare back.

"I trust you."

Hoisting Corrin's legs up for a better position, Odin fingered Corrin's hole, as it easily swallowed his index finger up.

"Odin please. Just put it in!" Corrin whined loudly.

Taking a deep breath, Odin spread Corrin's asscheeks apart before pressing his cock head against the hole.

Corrin bit his lower lip, as his ass swallowed Odin's thick cock. It was a lot larger than three fingers but yet he didn't feel much pain.

Odin gasped out, as he watched Corrin's perfect bottom easily devoured his cock. He couldn't believe how easy it was to slip it inside. It was like it was begging for him. When his pelvis touched Corrin's soft skin, he dragged himself out, making Corrin pant loudly.

"Just go hard. I can take it."

Following orders, Odin relaxed the tension on his arms before thrusting back hard, making Corrin gasp out in pleasure.

With quicken pace, Odin were able to fuck Corrin deep, his balls slapping against Corrin's taint.

Taking a firm grip on Corrin's asscheeks, he pulled them apart, to have a better view, watching the tight ring of muscle squeeze and contract every time he pulled back or buck in.

The soft, supple bare bottom contrast well with his rough calloused fingers, and Odin couldn't resist but gave a tight squeeze.

Grabbing Corrin's hips, he increased his tempo, angling his cock to hit Corrin's prostate gland perfectly. Corrin just whined and grunted, making incredibly animalistic sounds, hardly becoming for any royal member.

Corrin slammed his fists against the mattress, babbling thanks to the gods, how he was thankful for his family, thankful for the cock ravaging his ass right now.

A sudden thrust made him pause and laid slack, his eyes shut as he enjoyed the pleasurable spikes from getting his ass fucked by someone he totally is not in love with.

With a high pitch groan, Corrin came, messing up his mattress. He panted, taking in air heavily, while Odin stopped. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Corrin just turned his face, his cheek on the mattress. "Come inside? Please."

Odin, now given a mission, took a hard grip on Corrin's waist, slamming inside, making Corrin squeal in delight. Making the normally calm prince begging for his cock so much felt so good.

With a few more bucks, Odin came, filling Corrin deep inside with hot cum. Corrin smiled happily, as his insides were filled with his special dark mage's semen, his asshole clenching as he milked as much from Odin as possible.

\-----

"Did you like that?" Corrin asked, as he snuggled against Odin. The dark mage's arm were hooked around the prince's waist, making him feel particularly comfy.

"Yup... Odin Dark had no idea what he did to be blessed like this." He answered with a lopsided grin.

Corrin laughed and gave a peck on the tip of Odin's nose. "Adorable."

"But seriously, you're amazing."

"I was really worried, you know. I didn't know much so..." Corrin said, as he laid his head on Odin's pec. So firm.

"Haha, you're amazing. You give head like Niles."

Corrin froze.

"Er, ignore that! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! I, ODIN DARK COMMANDS YOU," Odin jumped off the bed, sans clothes. "FORGET BEAM!"

Corrin just stayed still before he stood up from the bed. "...I'm going to kill Niles."

Odin was just glad he wasn't the one who was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this quickly at work. I hate my job.
> 
> Anyway, I don't really remember how Niles/Odin is like. I haven't played conquest in ages and I spend more time mad at how shitty they are in heroes.
> 
> So I apologize if they are out of character. 
> 
> Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little fic. The lack of Odin/Male Corrin is alarming tbh


	3. Chapter 3

"I-I can't believe you!"

"I don't understand why you're so mad. It's not like I ever said we weren't fucking."

"Um, should I go?" Odin said. Sitting down on the bed, he watched the furious prince scold his partner-in-crime.

"No. Odin, you stay," Corrin said, keeping his eyes on the lackadaisical outlaw. "Anyway, that's not the point. Now Odin definitely knew that we... had relations."

Odin shrugged. "Um, I don't really care, you know."

Corrin ignored that.

"Y-You could at least not teach me the same way you give blowjobs!"

"...Hey, it's a good technique. I'm quite shocked that you don't know about focusing on the head. That's like basic dicksucking." Niles just tapped his foot on the ground repeatedly, waiting for this lecture to be over.

Corrin pouted, chewing on his lower lip angrily.

Niles took a step closer, making Corrin jump back in defense. "Aww, come on. Don't look at me like that. Anger doesn't look good on you. Though the red cheeks does fit you well."

"I'm still mad at you."

"I don't understand, but you can do what you want. You should be glad that we're all banging each other now."

"...What?"

"I'm sure you're not that naive. Odin and I are fucking. You sucked my dick. And I'm sure you and Odin went all the way."

"...Are you proposing a-"

"THREESOME!" Odin yelled, pumping his arms in the air. "That's a great idea, Niles!"

Niles smirked. Corrin just stood there, his back straight as a board in between the dark mage and the outlaw.

"...Are you not interested, my prince?"

"T-That doesn't mean I'm still not mad at you."

"Then let me do my very best to earn your forgiveness."

Niles quickly lowered himself between Corrin's thighs, stroking those lithe thighs with feathery touches.

"Odin, turn him around."

Suddenly holding Corrin firmly, Odin twirled the prince to face him, letting Corrin settle his head against his chest. "Odin, are you really okay with this?"

Odin made an okay sign. "We're still young, and you seemed interested. The youths should take whatever opportunities we can get. We may never know when we might die."

"...I guess so."

Corrin nuzzled his cheek against Odin's strong chest, while his hands roamed around Odin's sides. Even that part was firm and strong. For a mage, he sure was fit.

Odin did said that he was once an heroic swordsman, he figured that Odin must had been telling the truth.

A nip at the back brought his attention back to Niles, who eagerly groped his pert backside. "Do all royalty have such sexy asses?" Niles asked, peeling Corrin's armor off, leaving him in his skin tight black spandex. "Even Leo has an amazing bottom."

"Why do you keep bringing him up?" Niles laughed.

"So soft." With a growl his hands eagerly palmed the dragon prince's bottom, all shiny and fat, bulging obscenely.

Corrin blushed as Niles massaged his bottom. "Are you going to keep squeezing my ass?"

"Oh, I'll do much more."

Niles slowly pulled down the spandex, gasping lightly as he revealed the ass, watching it bounce slightly when it was released from its restriction. Now completely bare, Niles pulled the chubby cheeks apart, having a glimpse of Corrin's pink hole.

"Adorable."

Corrin whined. While Niles was focusing on his bottom, he wanted someone to touch his cock, already hard from all of Niles's pawwing.

Tilting his head upwards, Corrin put on his puppy eyes. "Odin, please touch me."

The dark mage obeyed, his hands slowly raking itself from Corrin's smaller chest to his tight belly to finally his leaking cock.

Just as Odin made contact with the cock with his hand, Niles pressed his lips against Corrin's asshole, sending spikes of pleasure through his spine.

Corrin jerked his hips, pushing his cock aggressively into Odin's hand before pushing back at Niles's face. Niles licked more rapidly, flicking his tongue across the skin around the hole before pressing it harder directly at the tight muscle.

The prince couldn't help himself from moaning, and his hands grabbed onto Odin's clothes, tightening hard that Odin feared that it was going to tear off.

"Mmm, looks like the prince really had a sensitive rear? Did you know, he came just from me fingering him?" Niles told Odin cheekily, in between licks and kisses.

"Yeah... Odin Dark could tell. He was begging and crying when I penetrated him with my miraculous rod." Odin puffed his chest, as he slowly stroke the prince.

"My my, I'm getting excited to break and fuck this boy apart then."

"Uh, not too much, Niles. I don't want lord Leo to kill us."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Corrin here wouldn't mind if we were a bit rough, right?" Punctuating his question, he gave Corrin's ass a quick smack, the sound ringing through the room combined with Corrin's constant affirmations.

Corrin was loving it. Unfortunately he was enjoying it too much, that he was kinda leaving poor Odin alone. Biting his lip to bring back some stability to his mind, he flicked Odin's nipple.

"Take your cock out please?"

Finally! Odin pulled away, as he quickly shucked off his clothes, his cock already at full mast. With a grin, he returned back to his position, leaving Corrin to lean closer and give him a wet kiss.

Niles glanced up to see the prince and his partner make out with each other, he felt a bit ignored. Tisking, he grabbed some lube and quickly covered his fingers.

Nudging his fingers against the hole slicked with saliva, he had a wide grin on his face when he watched the hole easily opened up for him. Giving a deep thrust on the get on, making Corrin yelp in surprise.

Increasing his pace, he scizzored and loosen the prince, as he stared at the ass cheeks slap and bounce at every push he did.

His mind slightly dazed, Corrin dragged his mouth down from Odin's lips. Leaving a trail of saliva, his mouth settled to the base of Odin's heavy cock, before he gripped it with his hand, letting it enter his aching mouth.

Odin smiled as he watched the prince sucking on his cock like it was the sweetest lollipop in the world. The swirling of his tongue, the little vibration he would do. It was amazing. A blowjob worthy for the kings.

"I'm going to go in. Don't bite on poor Odin's cock there."

Odin winched at the imagery but he didn't pull his cock out. Corrin looked so happy sucking on him, and it just felt so good.

Niles pushed his cockhead against the glistening hole. It easily swallowed him up, and he gave Odin a thumbs up. Odin weakly returned it, when one of his hands were too busy stroking Corrin's fluffy hair.

"Now give me a high five."

Corrin backed his ass against Niles, making the outlaw grunted in surprise and sensory delight. Corrin finally peeled his lips from Odin's cock. "Shut up and fuck me."

"Ay, ay, milord." With a chuckle, Niles took a firm grip on Corrin's ass, and started thrusting with a rapid pace. After all, with how sassy he was, he definitely could handle it. And if he couldn't? Well, Odin was the one in risk of injury.

Fortunately for the dark mage, Corrin could handle it. He moaned loudly while Odin's cock throbbed indecently in his mouth, his eyes hazy with pleasure.

Slobbering loudly, the sounds of wet strokes and pounds echoed in the room, mixed in with the occasionally moan leaked from Odin's lips and a snarky remark from Niles's.

Niles knew Corrin was kinda a slut the moment he met him. Sheltered gay boy trapped in a castle for how long? It's no wonder that he didn't jump the first cute boy that came his way.

But he didn't expected how easy it was to get him going. Every virgin he knew took ages with prep. The boy was blessed with a flexible hole and he knew how to use it.

Eventually, they slowly reached the perfect tempo, Odin bucking his hips hard into Corrin's wet mouth whenever Niles pulled back and vice versa.

They couldn't decide who had the better view: Odin with the normally calm prince swallowing desperately on his cock or Niles with the sight of Corrin's bubble ass jiggling lewdly at every thrust he made.

They mentally noted to try for more to see which is better.

When Corrin could feel his building orgasm, his hands roamed up to Odin's bottom, giving it a squeeze. While he tighten his ass muscles, making Niles winched at the increased pressure. When the two retainers bucked deep at the same time, Corrin finally came. Being filled up by two attractive men: one being the man he loved and the other being Niles.

He came hard, the cum landing and sticking at the hardwood floor. Tired, Corrin pulled his lips away, before stroking Odin's cock while it was aimed at his face. "Come on, give it to me."

Odin just nodded before tilting his head back, a loud dirty groan as he erupted all over Corrin's face. When he looked back down, he saw Corrin's smiling happily, licking his tip while Niles furiously pummeled his backdoor.

Niles was coming soon. The sight of the prince coming was simply delightful. Odin marking his prince all over his face was just so like him. Giving one deep thrust, he came inside the prince, his body coming slack while his cock continued to creampie Corrin.

When they finally pulled away, the two retainers knew they made Corrin a mess. A dirty cum-covered mess.

Corrin just panted heavily before pushing his hair back with his hand. "Let's take a bath. Odin, carry me~"

\-----

"Leo! Big bro and your retainers won't stop hogging the bathroom! Tell them to get out!"

"Elise, please. Just let them be."

"But Leoooo!"

Leo looked blankly at the wall, swirling his glass of gin. Life is difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this quickly before bed. basically practice for threesome writing. comments and criticisms are appreciated. thumbs up, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you should totally read this in mobile btw

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, when Odin told me you wanted to eat his ass. I wasn't going to miss that."

"Odin?!"

"Look, he wormed it out of me. He's like a conversational wizard!"

"Ugh, whatever." Corrin crossed his arms. He wanted today to be special, alone with Odin, eating his ass. Letting out a sigh, he frowned at Niles, before turning his back to the outlaw.

Odin nervously cleared his throat before he laid on his chest. Grabbing a pillow to lay his head on, he waited for the prince to make the first move.

He just stood there at first. Odin's tough back muscles glistened with sweat. Corrin dragged his eyes from the sloped curve of Odin's back lower to his adorable back dimples.

The curve of Odin's ass jutted out, two thick cheeks delightful smooth. Slightly muscular with a nice percentage of fat. Corrin's favourite part was Odin's adorable ass dimples.

He could feel his mouth watering.

Taking a deep gulp, he crawled between the thighs, staring at the balls nuzzled in between. The tips of his fingers tingled in excitement, he reached out to take a firm grip on one ass cheek. Gods, it send tingles down his spine.

He always admired it from far, especially when Odin would bend over to pick something up. It would just look so squeezable in that tight suit of his. Right now, with his mind clear, he really could appreciate the beauty of the dark mage's ass. He would gladly call it a work of art.

Odin could actually sit on his face and he wouldn't complain.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Corrin yelped and jumped back, bumping against Niles who was looking around his shoulder.

"What- Why are you-"

"Am I not allowed to see? I did not expect milord to be so selfish. I supposed I would have to dine on it later when we go back to our room, right?"

He winked at Odin who just widen his eyes, pink tinted on his cheeks.

"What? No!" Corrin yelled, poking Niles's chest hard, his finger brushing against the bare skin.

"Oh. What's the problem? Are you jealous? Or are you jealous that I might find Odin's ass much better than yours?" Giving a nice quick grope at Corrin's bottom, eliciting a high pitch gasp from the depths of the prince's throat.

Corrin quickly shook his head and crossed his arms. His cheeks turning a light pink. "Why would I care if you like my ass?"

Chuckling lightly, Niles brought his hand at his chin. "Well, you were asking me if I liked your ass yesterday when I fucked you in the public bath. You and your mixed messages."

Odin rose an eyebrow. "I wasn't invited?"

He turned his head to look at Corrin who sputtered and stuttered, shame and embarrassment painted onto his face.

Odin gave the prince a comforting smile, turning to Niles for an answer that the prince was too embarrassed to give.

"Sorry, it was an impromptu thing." Niles answered with a shrug.

Corrin shut his eyes tightly and grumbled, clicking the roof of his mouth with his tongue. "Fine, you can look. But no touching."

"Greedy, but if the prince says so."

Brushing away Niles's comments, he turned to return to Odin's ass. Odin cheekily flexed his bottom, making Corrin's heart swoon in delight.

He crouched down to have a clearer view, curiously spreading the two heavy cheeks apart. The pink hole was beautiful, at least in Corrin's eyes.

He licked his lips, and rolled his tongue in his mouth. Leaning close, he breath out close to the hole, making the dark mage shiver in delight. "Come on, Odin Dark demands that his ass be devoured."

"Yes, Odin Dark." Corrin said. Ignoring Niles's chuckle, he leaned in and pressed his the tip of his tongue against the hole, the salty taste prickling his taste buds in an odd but not unsatisfying way.

With his face so close, he could smell the delightful sweaty scent that Odin had. He might had personally requested that Odin didn't shower before showing up in the treehouse. There was no way he was going to let Niles know that.

His tongue moved faster, darting around the rim. Niles leaned in, watching Corrin devour his partner's ass so carefully, like he was afraid of being too forward.

His eyes were shuttered, his eyelashes flickering every time his muscle tenderly nudge Odin's tight rim.

In contrast, his hands were hungrily groping and stretching those ass cheeks. It filled firmly in his palms, and he kneaded the muscles like it was dough.

With the tip of his nose jabbing hard against Odin's tailbone, lustful moans rang out from the the prince's lips, combining with the quiet shudders from Odin.

Niles noted to himself to find a way to get the prince to eat his ass out like that. He definitely wouldn't be as compliant as Odin though.

Actually, he wondered...

"You're doing it wrong."

"What?" Corrin jerked his head out, mouth covered in spit. Odin grunted and pushed his ass back, only to meet with Corrin's soft cheek.

"You suck at this. I'm quite embarrassed."

"I think it was great..."

"Let him continue," Corrin hushed Odin quickly, the man replying with a soft mew. "What do you mean I suck?"

Niles rolled his eye, and motioned Corrin to back away from Odin's perked up posterior. He followed, his back crunched over and his legs close to his chest. Niles took his place in between the dark mage's legs.

"Come close, and watch."

Corrin leaned close watching behind Niles's shoulder. Trying to not get too close to Niles. He kinda got a boner from eating Odin's ass. There was no way he would be able to handle Nile's teasing at that point.

Niles got a cocky smirk on his face, he made a show of grabbing Odin's meaty ass. Odin thrust his ass back at Niles, giving a little wiggle, making it shake side by side.

With a brush of his tongue, Odin moaned and backed again against Niles's face. Niles kept control, one hand pushing Odin down while another massaged his balls.

As he slurred and licked at Odin's sensitive entrance, Corrin looked on confused (and aroused). It wasn't like he was doing anything special.

Niles turned his head around. "You see what I'm doing?" Corrin's incredulous expression spoke more than words and Niles sighed. Wiggling his finger, he signaled Corrin to get closer.

Letting out a deep sigh, Corrin nuzzled himself between Odin's legs, which he spread wider. Now next to Niles, their thighs touching, they looked at the spread rear, the hole winking dirtily at them while he was slicked with Corrin's and Nile's saliva.

As they both leaned their heads closer, Corrin stuck his tongue out instinctively. Niles followed and they both lapped at Odin's hole.

Odin moaned loudly with no shame. Having two different guys, two tongues lapping at his sensitive spot. He was truly blessed.

He wasn't sure which tongue was which. He thought the muscle on the right was slow and precise, and there was a lot of tip action, the flexible muscle tickling the sensitive nerves of the rim.

On the other hand, the tongue on the left gave long drags from the edge of his balls, to the tip of his crack. Odin couldn't help but whined when the broad muscle rubbed against his hole while the other tongue lapped at his testicles.

At this point, he didn't know and he didn't care.

Niles and Corrin devoured Odin selfishly, their tongues bumping against each other, they fought for control, to take charge and be the one that made Odin feel the best. Corrin took the initiative, licking across the rim, while Niles smirked, dipping his tongue onto Odin's taint.

Watching Corrin, the beautiful prince, so noble, so proud, now on his knees, naughtily eat someone's ass with so little shame that he didn't mind that someone was right there and watching. And even sharing!

It just spurred Niles more.

He 'accidentally' bumped his tongue against Corrin's multiple times but the prince seemed none the wiser, his main focus on tasting Odin's flavor.

Now to push the limit.

Niles slowly dragged his fingers down across Corrin's body, keeping his tongue moving before taking a firm grasp on Corrin's erection. Already leaking from the tip, so much that there was a dark stain on his spandex.

Corrin moaned instinctively, shutting his eyes quickly. Realizing what was happening, he turned his head to face Niles, and gave him a glare.

Niles put on his sincere look, before reaching for one of Corrin's hand and guiding to his own erection.

Corrin furrowed his brow, but his body knew what he really wanted. He started to rub against Nile's bulge with his palm, feeling the heaty shaft pulse against the friction. Biting his lower lip, he relented, and tried to remove Niles's leather pants.

Shifting his legs to make removal easier, Niles's pants and underwear were left messy around his knees while Corrin started to rapidly jacked him off, the thumb brushing and prodding at the slit.

Unfortunately for the young prince, Corrin was wearing a thick spandex suit. It would be harder to remove so Niles just rubbed at the bulge with his palm, at a more slower and sensually pace compared to Corrin's eager stroking.

While this was going on, their tongues were fighting for dominance. When Corrin's tongue would finally dip inside the tight muscle and curled, making Odin groan in pleasure, Niles would be beside it, waiting for his own chance.

With two tongues fighting over his ass and the increased pants and moans from his two companions, Odin couldn't stand it.

Odin grabbed the two men's hair with his hands, pushing them back. They looked up at the unexpected force from Odin.

With a grin, he flipped on his front, his cock leaking with abundant amount of precum, shining with cock. Corrin's eyes drew wide. At this position, so close to Odin's cock, it was beautiful like a prized tower.

Niles grinned at Corrin's wonderstrucked expression. Considering how many time he sucked that cock, it was really a surprise how much he acted like a virgin over some dick.

Odin kicked his legs up, putting them on Corrin's and Niles's shoulders. Pointing at his cock, he commanded. "Suck it."

Corrin made a weird high pitch squeal before he pounced on the erected cock, starting with the balls, dragging his tongue across the sensitive organs.

Giving Odin a curious look, Niles shrugged as he licked in, following Corrin's example.

Odin leaned back, his arms crossed behind his head. Watching the prince and his fellow retainer worship his cock so happily was just a delight.

Corrin slobbered on his dick, his tongue stuck on as he went up and down on the stiff pole, whereas Niles were more controlled but yet still as passionate, as he licked more softly on the other side.

With such a display and the previous play, it wasn't long before Odin feel his building orgasm coming. With a shout, he came, shooting up to the air, before his cum slowly dribbled down.

Corrin quickly dragged his tongue across the cock to catch any cum, whereas Niles gave soft pecks on his soft base, a cheeky grin on his face.

When they finally pulled back, Odin was left panting, his pits sweaty, hair tousled and cock cleaned from cum with Corrin's efforts.

"T-That was great," Odin said with hooded eyes. "So good."

Corrin wouldn't lie. That felt amazing, such a rush. Until he realized that he still had his hand on Niles's cock, and Niles were still rubbing his erection.

...And it looked like he came in his clothes.

Grumbling slightly, he ignored Niles when he stood up, hard on hanging proudly in the air. "Well, some of us aren't satisfied. You ready to do your part, Odin?"

Odin whined. "I'm sleepy."

"Well, this is shameful to admit but it won't take long."

When Corrin was finally done wiping the insides of his clothes, he turned to look to see Niles struggling to get Odin to suck him off, Odin laughing cheerfully while Niles kept his smirk on.

He couldn't help himself but eyed Niles's bouncing erection, the pre-cum slicking it up.

"I-If Odin is doing it, I don't mind helping..." Corrin mumbled as he approached the two.

Niles grinned and tilted his head sideways. "Come on then, lay on the bed. I want your tongues on my cock. I promise it won't take long. Your hand nearly made me peaked."

Corrin laid on his back, while Odin laid on his chest beside him. He looked at Nile's leaking cock as the outlaw squatted close to Corrin's face. "Odin, suck the tip."

After taking a deep flustered gulp, Corrin lapped at the underside of Niles's cock, his balls settled on his forehead. Odin tilted his head and swallowed the tip, focusing on pleasuring it with his tongue.

He wasn't lying when he was said it was going to be quick. A few minutes and Niles suddenly came, his hips bucking as he spurted cum into Odin's mouth before aiming it at Corrin's.

In a flash, Corrin closed his eyes while Niles repeatedly jabbed his cock at his lips, making him open up. As he swallowed all he could which admittedly wasn't that hard anymore, he sucked Niles's tip to clean him off.

Finishing with a couple of dick slaps on Corrin's cheek, Niles finally relaxed, laying onto the bed with a flop.

\-----

When Corrin finally cleaned Odin's and his face with a hot towel, he glanced back to Niles, making sleeping on his bed in the nude.

A firm grip on his hand made him look at Odin, standing tall, hans clothes. Odin gave a confident grin. The most handsome grin in his eyes.

"Come on, let's cuddle."

"With him?"

"Yeah, with him."

And for some reason, Corrin wasn't in the mood to argue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like this. Just wanted to say some things:
> 
> Manhandled chapters will be a lot slower. I want to make the rest of the chapters much better than what I had done and so I want to keep it on the back burner while I do some other work to sharpen my skills. I hope that is understandable. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and any criticisms that you want to give to me. It would genuinely improve my writing skills if you just want to point out any flaws aka grammar, spelling, pacing, redundant use of words etc. Seriously, much love for that so don't be afraid to fire at me hard.
> 
> Lastly, you should totally follow my tumblr. It's safe for work so there's no shame and I just post like memes or fanart or whatever. Would love to talk with you guys about anything, especially if it's how to get better because I really do want to get better. Raggyscribes.tumblr.com Recommend me some peeps to follow too!


End file.
